


A Part of Me

by markgrumps



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I promise, Romance, You Insert, dan will eventually be adorable, fun times ensue?, probably, um idek, yay, you're a musician, you're bffs with suzy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5421734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markgrumps/pseuds/markgrumps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>through a mutual friend, you meet a certain man with a giant mass of curls that will change your life forever</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Part of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> parties would be fun if you just tried 'em

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're ready for this wild journey because oh boy
> 
> i'd love to hear suggestions on what i can improve AND what you wanna see happen!!! 
> 
> i was also thinking about making a book of oneshots? Still a little unsure on the idea but... we'll see (:
> 
> (I'm so sorry for any mistakes i'm sure i made seeing as how i have no editor and very limited time as this is a school night and i have to do a mountain of homework)

You looked down, admiring your special apparel. You were wearing a tight black dress which was adorned with a golden belt. Normally, you did not tend to dress up. However, your friend, Suzy, asked you to dress nicely for her birthday party. You were never one to decline doing something for a friend, especially on their birthday. 

Suzy had been excited when you had accepted her birthday invitation. For weeks, she had been talking about how she wanted you to meet her friends. She and her boyfriend had large followings on Youtube, and they had made quite a few friends from it. Suzy had promised that her friends were very excited to meet you. 

You and Suzy had been friends ever since high school. For the longest time, you too had been the best of friends. You were also quite close with her boyfriend, Arin. After high school, Suzy and Arin had moved away while you stayed behind. After you finished going to college, you worked at a boring receptionist job at a local law firm until you could afford enough money to move near your best friend. Once you earned the money, you quit your awful job and started planning the move to California. Finally, you were happy.

You were done reminiscing, though. You inspected your outfit once more before grabbing your purse and heading out to Suzy's party. 

~

You stood leaning against your car, gazing at the house before you. Before, you were feeling fine. Excited, even. But now, you were more than a bit nervous. The idea of being in a crowded room surrounded by strangers irked you quite a bit. You shook your head. You knew you were being slightly irrational, but you couldn't help it. You just had to remind yourself that everyone in there would be welcoming towards you. Taking one last minute to work up some bravery, you decided to trudge along. Looking around, there were cars parked along the road that led to her house. Yep, a lot of people were here. 

You nervously made your way up to the house, standing right by the doorbell. If you didn't ring it now, you never would. You ignored the voice in your head telling you to just go home, and you pressed the button. Not even ten seconds later, the door was wide open and you were met with the sight of your best friend. 

"(y/n)! It's so good to see you," Suzy practically yelled. You wrapped your arms around her in the biggest bear hug you've probably ever given. 

"I've missed you so much, Suze," you whispered. Suzy hugged you tighter before letting go and grabbing your hand. 

"Well, let's go meet everyone!" she exclaimed in excitement. Suzy dragged you inside her house. You soon realized that you would spend much of the night meeting new people. 

~

You were slightly exhausted. For over forty minutes, you shook hands with a whole household of guests. Most of those people you had already forgotten. You slumped onto the couch in defeat. 

"Hey, (y/n) right?" You looked up in surprise. You were met with the sight of a tall, tanned man with a large head of curls. You slowly nodded your head. The man grinned widely. You knew you met him earlier, but the memory was slightly foggy as you had met so many other people that night. 

"Would you like to sit down?" You asked. The man nodded before he plopped right next to you. 

"So, you and Suzy are best friends, right?" You nodded. 

"We, uh, we met in high school. Arin, too. I only moved here recently, though." The curly haired man nodded. 

"I moved here a few years ago myself. Originally from New Jersey," the man said. You nod before looking away, trying to think of something else to talk about. Honestly, you were hoping for Suzy or someone to come bail you out. The man wasn't mean or anything, but you felt more than a bit awkward considering you didn't even remember his name.

"So what do you do for a living?" you asked. His eyes seemed to grow wide in excitement. 

"Well, I do Youtube with Arin and the rest of the group, but I'm also a musician." He seemed proud to talk about what he did. Hearing he was a musician, your excitement grew. 

"Really? I'm also a musician! What do you do?" Finally, a good conversation topic! Music was your passion. You had been singing ever since you could remember. Throughout the years, you learned how to play more instruments like piano and guitar, but you were the most passionate about singing. 

"Oh, I'm in a band. A comedy band, actually. I'm the vocalist, while my friend Brian does the instrumentals." The man enthusiastically waved his hands around talking about it. You grinned. 

"I sing too!" You were excited to meet someone that shared the same passions as you. The man smiled even wider than he was previously. 

"Well I'm going to go get something to drink, would you like anything?" You thought about it for a second. 

"Just a water please, I don't drink." The man nodded his head before sticking out his hand.

"The name is Danny, by the way. I figured you might have forgotten considering how many people you had to meet." You grinned and shook his hand. Maybe this party wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
